goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Wario and Waluigi Throw a Tantrum at Walmart and Get Grounded
''Wario and Waluigi Throw a Tantrum at Walmart and Get Grounded ''is Sarah West's sixth grounded episode out of Wario and Waluigi. Plot Princess Sofia and her mother, Queen Miranda, take Wario and Waluigi grocery shopping at Walmart, but Wario and Waluigi are not happy about buying healthy foods for the house. Wario and Waluigi want to get frozen French fries, soda, ice cream, and Fire Emblem If: Transcient Memories Collection on DVD, but Queen Miranda told them they're only getting groceries that they need that are nutritious and healthy. So, Wario and Waluigi throw a tantrum about not getting what they want. Queen Miranda has had enough with Wario and Waluigi's embarrassing behavior at Walmart and she and her daughter drag them out of the store. So Queen Miranda told Wario and Waluigi that Santa will give coal to Wario and Waluigi instead of anything made by Nintendo on Christmas Day. Transcript (November 18, 2018) Princess Sofia: Wario and Waluigi, we're all going to Walmart, because my mother has to buy more groceries for the house, this time, we're only buying healthy foods for the week. Wario: What? We hate eating healthy. Besides, anything like whole grains, lean proteins, lowfat and nonfat dairies, and fresh fruits and vegetables taste gross and bland. Waluigi: Wah! I agree with Wario. We want to get frozen French fries, soda, ice cream, and the Fire Emblem IF: Transcient Memories Collection instead of healthy foods. Queen Miranda: Sorry, but it's not Christmas yet. It's only November right now. And besides, French fries, soda, and ice cream are not healthy foods. Let's go to Walmart. (At Walmart) Princess Sofia: Mom, what foods are we getting this week? Queen Miranda: For whole grains, we need whole wheat bread, brown rice, whole wheat pasta, and bran cereal. For lean proteins, we need chicken, turkey, eggs, fish, tofu, and beans. For lowfat and nonfat dairies, we need 1% lowfat milk, plain greek yogurt, and lowfat cheese. For fruits, we need apples, strawberries, bananas, oranges, cherries, blueberries, and watermelons. And lastly, for vegetables, we need broccoli, spinach, carrots, zucchini, bell peppers, kale, beets, celery, radishes, cauliflower, tomatoes, green beans, asparagus, squash, and mushrooms. We should have 5 food groups everyday to keep us healthy and strong from getting sick, and plus, we need exercise too. Wario: What? We don't want any of the five food groups, especially vegetables. Because we're picky about everything. Waluigi: We want to get French fries, soda, ice cream, Fire Emblem IF: Transcient Memories Collection on DVD instead of this junk. Queen Miranda: Absolutely not, Wario and Waluigi. We're not buying French fries, soda, ice cream, or Fire Emblem IF: Transcient Memories Collection, we're only buying what we need for a balanced healthy diet. Wario: We want Fire Emblem IF: Transcient Memories Collection (12 times)! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Princess Sofia: Wario and Waluigi, that's enough. We have to leave Walmart right now. Queen Miranda: That's right Princess Sofia, and as for you, Wario and Waluigi. We're going home right now and you're both getting nothing! (When they got home from Walmart) Queen Miranda: Wario and Waluigi, this means you're not getting any Nintendo stuff or other presents for Christmas this year. You both will be on Santa's naughty list this year, and he'll give both of you a lump of coal. Go to bed now! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Wario and Waluigi's grounded days